


A picture says a thousand words, or in Jim's case, two

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Model, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy knew all about the lines that shouldn't be crossed between a photographer and their subject. Jim Kirk made him throw all his ethics out the window. And then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picture says a thousand words, or in Jim's case, two

It had been a long shoot and Leonard McCoy’s temper was getting shorter. Gaila Oriana, who he had used many a time before, just wasn’t quite getting in the shot how he wanted. It might not have helped that he was only after her legs and there was a bit of a distraction going on in the rest of the shot that had proved quite a distraction for everyone else through out the day.

“That’ll be all,” Leonard told Nyota Uhura. “Send Gaila home. In fact, send most of the others home too. Just leave me Chapel and Chekov. Should only need one more shot.”

Nyota nodded and headed over to mollify her roommate, as her services were no longer required. Jim Kirk, Enterprise’s newest signing, was watching the two women intently. The man was a natural flirt and had been trying to lay the charm on both of them all day. It was working on Gaila, but she was also giving back as good as she was getting. Leonard had started off amused when Nyota kept rebuffing Kirk and yet he didn’t seem to get the hint. Leonard had tried to channel that flirtation into the lens and he thought he might have succeeded. He wouldn’t know fully until he had uploaded the shots.

As Gaila and the rest of the crew started to leave the wooded copse where they had set up the car seat, Kirk made to get up.

“No,” Leonard told him, “stay there.”

Kirk just arched an eyebrow at him before allowing it to drop back down into a normal placement. The kid, well man, had some unusual features that often meant he would be in high demand with all the other magazines and lines as soon as they got a good look at what he could do on camera. He had the image of a twink but was most definitely not fem in any way. If he was a female model, he would never get work. His head was too big, his legs too skinny, forehead too high, eyebrows not sculpted, pointed chin and then there was those lips, those eyes, and those hands. Nothing should work and yet everything did. The kid was pure sex and seemed to know it. Although they said the same of Kate Moss when she first started too.

Leonard directed Chekov to set up the lighting exactly where he wanted it to best highlight the clothes. They were supposed to be selling the new D&G line here. Chapel, knowing his temperament better than most was, hovering just off to the side with his cameras at the ready.

Those blue eyes were following all their movements and for once Kirk was mercifully quiet.

“Go pack up the rest of the gear, I’m right here,” Leonard told Chekov as he grabbed the camera he wanted from Chapel. “You too, Chris. We’ll be out in a bit when it’s all done.”

Chris had narrowed her eyes at his order and then with a nod, headed off towards the vans and to help Nyota with organizing the close down of the shoot. She knew he needed a bit of breathing space.

“How do you want me?” Kirk asked, surprising Leonard with his words.

From anyone else, that would have been an innocent question, not so from Kirk. Leonard glanced back to find him still seated at the end of the seat, one arm resting along the back. Leonard could see the shot in his mind straight away.

“Stay,” Leonard ordered again. He put the camera down on the seat as he moved in closer to Kirk to arrange him properly.

Twigs cracked under his shoes as he stepped up to Kirk. He looked closely at the arm resting along the back of the seat. “Just bend it a little at the elbow,” he ordered. “Stop,” he told Kirk when he moved it into the position Leonard wanted.

He glanced down toward his legs, where Kirk had them spread slightly. “Move this one further out, bend it more,” he said. “There, tilt your ankle,” he instructed as he watched the light hit the polished boot and highlighting the inside zipper just right. “Spread this one out,” he ordered as he pointed at Kirk’s other leg.

“Spread ‘em?” he was asked, a smirk in his voice that Leonard detected.

“You heard me,” Leonard replied shortly.

Kirk’s hand had come to rest upon the seat, just the tips of his fingertips on it. “Leave that,” Leonard said as he pointed at the hand. “Now lean back a bit and tilt your head this way.” Leonard indicated the direction he wanted Kirk to look at.

“Good,” Leonard told him as he stepped back and collected his camera. He checked the settings and then raised it up to focus on the shot. Kirk had closed his eyes in preparation.

“On three,” Leonard told him before he started counting.

Kirk, as requested, opened his eyes to stare at the camera lens when Leonard reached three and he had also parted his lips ever so slightly, bringing attention to the perfect size and shape of them.

Photographing some of the world’s most beautiful people, Leonard had been asked if he had ever been attracted to any of them while working together. He had brushed the question off, saying that it was just a job like any other, for him and for his subjects. This shoot was different though, and Leonard really wasn’t pleased about that.

There was the distinct click as the shot was taken and then Leonard lowered it down to check the image on the screen. Something was off. He glanced back at Kirk to find him still patiently holding the pose and then he glanced back at the screen when he realised what was off. He put the camera down on the seat again and stepped even closer this time to Kirk, so that he could bend forward and open the shirt even more. He wanted to show off that chest, the hint of hair and the necklace needed some love too. With one finger he reached in to push the shirt further open and down.

Inadvertently his finger brushed the heated skin of Kirk and he found his arm gripped tightly and held in place. He looked into Kirk’s face in shock. No model had ever dared to touch him before when he was making adjustments and this upstart had just done so? Kirk was giving him even more of a heated look than what he had just shown to the camera. Leonard had to blink to check and see if he wasn’t imagining the look. He wasn’t, it was still there when he opened his eyes.

“Let go,” he ordered.

“No,” Kirk whispered.

“I said let go,” Leonard repeated.

“And I said no,” Kirk said as he pulled Leonard’s arm down so that his palm had no choice but to open flat upon his chest, Kirk’s chest hairs tickling Leonard’s palm.

Leonard felt his lips dry from the cool evening air, so he flicked his tongue out to moisten his lips.

“Fuck me,” he heard Kirk breathe out before he surged up off the seat and wrapped an arm around Leonard to pull their bodies flush together.

“Wha-,” Leonard managed to get out before Kirk sealed their mouths together.

Leonard knew that this was a bad fucking idea. Messing with the talent only got you in trouble with their egos and their agents wanting bigger placement during a shoot or other special benefits. But his thought processes were currently being operated out of his dick, so ethics be damned, he was kissing back and kneading the hot muscle of Kirk’s chest with one hand, while his other hand moved down and around to pull Kirk closer, feeling the smoothness of what ever the fuck material they had made those spray-on pants out of.

Hard, the kid wasn’t that much of a grower if Leonard correctly remembered the sight of his cock, barely encased in the leather pants while he reclined on the hood of the car earlier in the day. Spock was gonna wet his panties when he saw that shot. Well, as much as Spock could wet anything. Hot, holy fucking man was kissing the crap out of him, and he didn’t need to be thinking about Spock at all.

“Bad fucking idea,” Leonard managed to finally say.

“Your dick says otherwise,” Kirk countered as he pushed his groin forwards. “Mine’s been hard most of the day ‘cause of you.”

Leonard pulled a little further back so he could see the kid’s face clearer. The strong light that Chekov had set up made it easier for him to see, but it couldn’t have been pleasant for Kirk to look into.

“You are so fucking hot, man, you should be on this side of the camera,” Kirk said, his eyes roaming Leonard’s face.

Leonard started to shake his head. Kirk moved both his hands to grab onto Leonard’s ass.

“Seriously,” Kirk said, “I got so much shit from Uhura when they were trying to get those leather pants done up. All I kept thinking about was how you were gonna order me around some more and I couldn’t get the boner to go down. Then you made me lean back against that car. Fuck, I wanted you to unzip them and suck me, then pull them down, bend me over and fuck me. Can I?”

“Huh?” Leonard asked with as much coherence as his brain/dick could manage. The idea of fucking Jim Kirk was one he seemed to like.

One of Kirk’s hands had stolen around to the front of his jeans and was playing with the top button of his fly.

“Can I suck you?” Kirk clarified.

Leonard’s mouth opened, shapes were formed but no sound came out.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kirk murmured as he slid the first button undone, then the second, third and fourth, before sliding his hand in and gripping Leonard’s cock, hard.

“Nnngh,” Leonard managed as his eyes slid shut. There was heat on his back and sweat breaking out from the strong light behind him, and around the front there was Jim Kirk causing havoc.

“Gorgeous,” Kirk breathed out.

Leonard then felt himself spun around quickly and he opened his eyes to discover Kirk pushing him over so that he was falling back toward the seat.

He bounced once on the hard, springy seat, before Kirk was above him, pulling his jeans and boxers down to free his cock. The man worked fast, and Leonard arched upwards, knocking his forgotten camera to the ground as Kirk’s mouth closed hot and wet over the tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” Leonard cried as Kirk deep-throated him for the first time. Leonard’s hand stretched out, trying to find something to get a purchase on and he found the rough bark of the tree.

Long slow slides of his tongue as he sucked hard and long. Leonard knew he wasn’t going to last long. It was too nice and nice wasn’t the right word, but it was all Leonard could work with at that time.

“Gonna,” he warned. Kirk didn’t seem to listen, so Leonard carded a hand through his thick hair as his head bobbed up and down quickly. He put pressure on Kirk’s head as he repeated himself breathlessly, “gonna!”

Kirk gripped hard onto his hips, so Leonard let the orgasm wash over him and spilled into Kirk’s mouth. The man just kept sucking, swallowing as much as he could while Leonard’s hips stuttered their way through the orgasm.

Kirk pulled off ever so slowly. Leonard groaned at the involuntary shiver Kirk was creating in his body. He opened his eyes to see the intent look in Kirk’s eyes as he stared up at him. Kirk smiled ever so slowly and then with that lighting speed of his he moved up Leonard’s body. Leonard was barely able to get his hands onto Kirk’s hips and hold him off, so as not to mar the clothes, before Kirk was kissing him again with the salty taste of Leonard’s seed on his tongue.

Another groan and then he was sucking the taste out of Kirk’s mouth, chasing it as far as he could. Kirk leaned closer down, pushing against his hands and obviously trying to fit their bodies together.

“No! Stop it, Kirk!” Leonard finally managed to say when some brain function finally occurred. “Can’t dirty the clothes. Uhura will have my ass.”

Those lids closed down ever so slowly over those piercing blue eyes, eyes that Leonard had spent the day pondering...mentally tabulating how far he was going to push the blue tone in post-production. Long dark eyelashes that had been highlighted perfectly by Janice.

“I’d rather be the one to have your ass. If it’s anything like your dick then, fuck dude, I’m gonna die a happy man.”

Leonard inhaled sharply at the idea of being fucked by Kirk.

“Don’t call me Kirk, call me Jim,” Kirk said as he rubbed his stubble on the underside of his chin, tickling deliciously.

He realised that he had spent most the day inadvertently wanting to fuck or be fucked by this man, this model, and he should know better.

“Up,” Leonard ordered. When Jim only glared at him he repeated himself, “up, Jim.” The use of his name worked.

Jim got up and held out his hand to help Leonard up. Leonard waved it away so that he could pull his jeans and boxers back up and do them up. Jim leaned forward to help out, but Leonard just told him, “no.”

There was a little bullish expression on his face, which Leonard just ignored as he got himself up and off the seat. Jim had his hands on his hips, the shine of the material of the pants drawing Leonard’s eye.

“Sit back down,” Leonard told him, “how you were before.”

Leonard turned his back on Jim and walked back over to his camera that had mercifully fallen with the lens facing upwards. He picked it up and inspected it carefully. There appeared to be no damage to it. When he turned back it was to find Jim in the same position from earlier. The kid was good, real good. And fuck, he really did exude sex. Leonard took the opportunity to inspect him closely from head to toe, to make sure everything was in place and there was no hint, except in the look in his eyes, as to what had just happened between them. The shirt still wasn’t opened enough to Leonard’s liking, so he risked stepping close again and pushing it into the position he wanted. He kept the camera in his hand this time, the heavy weight of it familiar and a reminder that he should be professional here.

“Kiss me,” Jim said as Leonard flicked the necklace back into place.

“What?” Leonard asked as he looked at Jim again.

“Kiss me and then take the damned picture,” Jim told him.

Leonard obeyed, there was just something about the way Jim was looking at him that he found impossible to resist. They both just leaned forward, so it was a press of lips, a tangle of tongues and a mingling of combined breaths, enough to have them both panting hard when they finally ceased the kiss.

“Take the picture, man,” Jim whispered.

Leonard blinked and nodded, stepping back and away. He lifted up the camera, trying desperately not to shake as he held it and peered at Jim through the lens. There was no lowering of the eyes, just that intent look. His bottom lip was shining slightly from where there was still some spit left on it. The lipstick that had been carefully applied earlier was now more than likely wrapped around Leonard’s dick.

Leonard paused as he watched one of Jim’s fingers rub slowly back and forth along the upholstery. He took a deep breath, checked the focus and then took the picture. Then another just to be sure. As he paused to think what to do next, Jim slowly moved his hand to run up his body, starting at his cock and trailing those long fingers upwards. The same hand that had earlier worn Leonard’s ring. When Nyota had presented it back to him, there was still sweat and dust on it, accumulated during the time that Jim worn it. Another of her bright ideas that he needed a ring on his finger to accentuate them better.

Leonard’s breath hitched and had him wanting to drop the camera, his prized baby, when Jim started to play with one of the buttons on his shirt.

“That’s enough,” Leonard growled as he turned the camera off and put it carefully down on the ground.

“I don’t think so,” Jim countered as he moved his hand back down to the belt and started to undo it. “I’ve been so fucking hard and patient.”

He stilled when Chekov’s excited chatter could be heard coming closer. Leonard quickly bent down and picked up the camera. He turned and waited for Chekov and Chris to come into view, slightly blocking Jim from their sight.

“All finished?” Chris asked as she saw them both.

“Yeah, can you arrange the pack up of this and I’ll get Jim outta those clothes. I mean I’ll make sure they are all packed away to Uhura’s satisfaction,” Leonard corrected himself and ignored the chuckles emanating from behind him.

“Sure,” Chris agreed, although there was a curious look in her eyes as she watched him.

Leonard nodded at her and strode away swiftly, back toward the trailer that doubled as command central and the wardrobe/makeup room. As he opened the door, he noted a couple of the movers heading toward the copse. Obviously called over by Chris. The only cars left were his, Chris’ and another one that he knew the movers and Chekov had come in. Everyone else had gone for the day. He headed for the side room where his equipment was stored. It normally would be a bedroom, but the bed was in use for all the boxes of camera equipment and lighting. Chris had left out the open box for his baby and the lens. He started the process of putting it all away in it’s rightful place when he heard the door open again and then close. Then there was the snick that could only be a lock clicking into place. The light in the main area was then switched off and Leonard spun around to find Jim standing in the doorway and slowly working at his belt, blending into the darkness behind him with his dark clothes.

“I thought you were going to get me outta these?” he asked, mimicking Leonard’s earlier slip.

Jim pulled the belt out through each loop at the same, slow pace with which he had undone the clasp. Leonard was rooted to the spot. He wound the belt up properly and placed it down on the seat just on the other side of the wall. Next was the buttons on the shirt, revealing that chest one inch at a time. When it lay fully open Leonard took a single step toward Jim, who was smiling slyly as he fingered the button on the pants.

“On second thought, stay right there, I like you watching,” Jim said as he slowly pulled the zip down, revealing the lack of underwear.

Leonard was sure he didn’t take a breath at all as Jim peeled those pants down his thighs. At the mid-point he stopped and leaned forward to unzip the boots and step out of them, his eyes never leaving contact with Leonard’s the whole time. They joined the belt on the seat and Jim toed off his socks before he continued the reveal of his legs.

Jim stood up once he held the pants in his hands, naked from the waist down, all that was left on his body was the jewelery and the shirt laying open, framing one hell of an impressive dick.

“Fuck me,” Jim said.

“God, yes,” Leonard breathed out as he took the remaining step to pull the mostly naked Jim into his fully clothed body.

Jim’s hands felt like they were everywhere at once. He couldn’t seem to make up his mind as to what part he wanted to get naked on Leonard first. They kissed and sucked and mouthed at each other as Leonard finally managed to get the shirt off of Jim without ripping it. He tossed it away behind Jim, not caring where it landed.

“Do you have-” Leonard started to ask as he nipped at Jim’s ear lobe.

Jim nodded, “and lube too.” With that Jim pulled away and walked quickly back into the darkened main area.

Leonard stood, a little dumbfounded with his jeans tangled around his ankles and his own t-shirt pushed up high on his chest. He took the opportunity to pull it off over his head and tossed it on the bed behind him. As he contemplated what to do about his boots and pants, Jim was back, with a smile on his face, two small packets in one hand and his own jeans in the other. He held one out to Leonard, who took it from him. It was a condom and the other Jim was ripping open already, squeezing out the lube contained within. Jim turned to face the doorway and with one arm up to rest his head on it, he tilted his hips backwards as he reached down and started to work the lube into his own ass. Leonard had a hard time stopping his hands shaking as he rolled the condom on his own dick. It wanted nothing more than to push straight in and start pounding away.

Since he had realized that Jim had been baiting and wanting _him_ all day, there was no stopping Leonard having him. Recriminations and logical thoughts could be damned and wait until the morrow. Now was about desire and passion and plain old fashioned fucking.

“Spread ‘em,” Leonard growled as he remembered Jim obeying him before and wanting to see those legs spread wide again.

“Yes,” Jim hissed as he did as ordered.

Leonard ran a hand over the top of his ass, watching the light go from bright highlights on one side to the contrast of darkness on the other. Jim had positioned himself in such a way that he was almost perfectly framed between light and dark. Leonard’s hands itched to photograph the moment but his dick won out in the battle of the wills. He pulled Jim’s hand out from his ass and tugged it toward his own dick so Jim could spread what was left on his hand over it.

“You want to be fucked?” Leonard asked.

“Yes! Hard! Now!” Jim ordered.

“Good,” Leonard replied as he pulled Jim’s ass cheeks apart and lined up his dick.

The push in was slow as he waited for Jim to relax. There were little growls of impatience from him, and he kept trying to push back quicker but Leonard knew better. He wasn’t a small man and he didn’t want to hurt Jim, he wanted it to be good.

Jim’s spare hand reached back and gripped Leonard’s hip once he was fully seated in, balls deep.

“Fuck your ass feels good. Tight, perfect and gonna...gonna...” Leonard decided that actions spoke louder than words. Talking could take a hike even if he wanted to keep telling Jim everything he was doing, wanted to do. He gripped hard onto Jim’s hips, knowing that there would be hell to pay on a future shoot if Jim was bruised. He didn’t care, Jim was moaning and leaving his own marks on Leonard’s hip with his hand. Leonard pulled Jim so that his hips were tilted even more forward as he increased his pace. The trailer filled with the sounds of their flesh slapping together.

“God! Fuck! Jim!” Leonard cried as he felt the tension build in the pit of his stomach. Leonard knew he was good at sex. Great at holding off and making sure his partner was seen to first. Now, not so much. Now he wanted to come and come again as many times as he could. He was well and truly fucked.

He was getting close when there was an obnoxiously loud ring tone that came from close by. Leonard’s brain slowly parsed that Jim was leaning over and searching for the phone in his discarded jeana. It took a moment but Leonard recognised the song when the chorus started up with _“colors of the world”_.

“So help me, if you answer that...” Leonard threatened. But Jim did, he had found his iPhone and was pressing the button and lifting it up to his ear before Leonard had a chance to grab it and toss it away.

“Heya Pike,” Jim greeted the man who was the boss of them both, causing Leonard to still in shock.

“Nah we’ve finished now,” Jim continued speaking. “Yeah, it went good.“

There was a pause while Jim listened. “No, I’m still out there. Just getting undressed.”

“What, you won’t talk to me if I’m naked?” Jim laughed as he looked back towards Leonard, that sly look on his face again. “Then you should hang up cause I’m totally naked here.”

That was the last straw for Leonard, he glared at Jim and pushed in hard, before sliding almost all the way out and then pushed in hard again. Jim’s mouth opened as he gave a silent huff of breath.

“Look gotta go, I’m still needed, the photographer is kinda pushy,” Jim managed to sound slightly normal. Leonard slid backwards again, preparing for another sharp thrust forward when Jim spoke quickly to Pike. “One thing though, can you make sure I work with him again. I know you are gonna see my best work with him. Kirk out.” Jim hung up and tossed his phone back onto the ground.

“You little fucker,” Leonard growled as he thrust forward hard and pulled Jim toward him at the same time. “Don’t ever, fucking, answer a call when I am fucking you, again, you hear?”

“I will,” Jim replied.

Leonard lifted his hand up and smacked Jim on the ass. “What was that?”

Jim flinched slightly at the sting of the smack. “Ow, yes! I will, if it gets you to fuck me that hard. And does that mean I get to see you again?”

Leonard just growled and decided the best way to wipe the smile off Jim’s face was to keep doing what they both wanted. His hand rested back down on Jim’s cheek, rubbing at the mark that was slowly fading into his skin. No longer the long slow slides that had taken place during the call, now was time to finish things off. Sounds from deep in his throat were making their way up and out as Leonard got close again. Jim was talking, telling him nonsense mixed with orders and pleas while Leonard fucked into him again and again. Then there was the flash across his eyes as he was coming, his hips stuttering as he pulsed and held onto Jim’s hips tight. Jim was trying to wriggle and keep Leonard moving within him. Leonard realized that Jim hadn’t come yet.

“Stop that!” he told Jim as he pulled Jim’s hand off his own hip and slowly slid out. He stumbled backwards, forgetting that he still had his jeans and boots on, tangled around his ankles. Mercifully there was the other side of the doorway for him to grab onto.

Jim spun around to glare at him. “You going to help me out here?” he asked as he waved down towards his full dick.

Leonard just smirked at him, “I might have been inclined too if you hadn’t stop to take a phone call half way through it.”

“It was Pike, I had to answer,” Jim replied bullishly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Jim, when I have _my_ dick up _your_ ass, that is all you should be concerned about,” Leonard pointed out as he slowly removed the condom off his now softening dick.

“Fine, in future you will have my undivided attention, man,” Jim snapped, his tone telling Leonard that he was probably lying through his teeth. Jim’s hands had wrapped around his dick and were sliding up and down. He needed both to fully cover it.

“I’ll let you smack me again. Man, I so want to feel your tongue up my ass next time. The idea of those leather pants and that zip and you slowly undoing it with your teeth and then leading back up over my dick with your tongue. Using your nose to part the leather, no hands, just mouth. Then your mouth wrapping over the top, taking the head in...” Jim had to pause there as he wrapped one of his hands over the tip of his cock and was rubbing on it, mimicking with his hands everything he was saying. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back and while Leonard was still pissed at him, the kid really was sex on legs and he wanted Leonard.

“This is what I was thinking when you posed me on the car, when you showed me exactly how you wanted me to do it, your own dick pointed right toward me, fuck it was hot out there. I want to suck you off again, in a car, fumble around in a back seat. Ride you cowboy style, then I want to see you ride me. Fuck, I think you would be hot with my dick up your ass...”

“That’s enough,” Leonard growled as he dropped to his knees in front of Jim and pushed his hands off his dick so that Leonard could grip it himself and bring it in line with his mouth. “Shut up, kid.”

Leonard then took the tip in his mouth exactly like Jim had said he wanted. The groan and the scrambling for purchase on the door frame told him that it was an effective tool for shutting Jim up. He set about learning all there was to know about Jim’s dick. What made him shudder; a full swallow as deep as possible, what made him cry out; a swirl of the tongue around the head while sucking hard, and so on and so forth. Leonard used one of his hands to slip around and play at the tight pucker of Jim’s ass while his other played with his balls. When Leonard slipped one finger inside, that brought a new sound and Jim’s knees giving way slightly. Leonard filed away that information for future use. He considered slipping his mouth off and denying the kid again for a moment, but there was the slam of a car door outside that warned him they might be interrupted at any moment.

Leonard anticipated that Jim would be loud and noisy as he came. He was the exact opposite. Mouth open, head tilted back and soft little breaths out as he rode out the waves of orgasm. Leonard swallowed as much as he could. His ex-wife had thought it gross and dirty and would suck him off but never swallow. Leonard knew he was a bit of a cock slut and he had one hell of a cock in his mouth at the moment.

What was it about this kid that had Leonard, who restricted his activities to the privacy of his and other’s beds, that had him willingly engaging in sex out in the middle of a woodland? Where they could be walked back in on at any time? Now, he found himself in another situation were it was obvious the two of them were alone in a locked trailer.

Leonard slowly released the cock from his mouth, lapping at the come still leaking from the head as it passed his lips. Jim collapsed against the door frame.

“I think you sucked the bones right outta me.” Jim was breathing heavily as he spoke.

“Count your blessings, kid, I would have been well within my rights to leave you to deal with the matter yourself.”

“Yeah, but I’m hot,” Jim countered.

Leonard laughed quietly as he pushed himself to stand again, pulling his boxers and jeans back up. “Your ego knows no bounds.”

“No ego, fact. I’m hot, you’re hot. This was inevitable.” Jim seemed to be content to just lean back against the door jamb.

“Get dressed, Jim,” Leonard told him. “Time to go home.”

“Okay, just, um, one thing?” Leonard heard Jim ask as he pulled the t-shirt back over his head.

“What?” Leonard asked warily.

“Can you take me home?”

“Unbelievable,” Leonard muttered.

“What? You sent them all home, including Janice who gave me a lift here.”

Leonard shook his head at the gorgeous, naked man standing in front of him. He might be inclined to call him kid, but he really was far from it, and Leonard’s dick was making interested motions in respect to Jim saying that he could ‘take him home.’

“Alright, but for God’s sake get dressed first and then I’ll take you home,” Leonard agreed as he went to walk past Jim and back into the main area.

Jim put his hand up across the space to stop him, his biceps flexing and reminding Leonard of all the shots he had taken highlighting those muscles.

“Your place or mine?” Jim asked.

Leonard’s dick started to make even more motions at that suggestion. He contemplated Jim seriously for a moment. He leaned in close, inspecting that gorgeous face closer.

“Mine,” Leonard decided. “I think I need to tie you to my bed and gag you. Now get dressed.” Leonard slapped him on the ass as he pushed the arm off the door jamb. His suggestion surprised Jim enough that he could get past him.

“Promises, promises,” Jim declared.

Leonard snorted as he turned on the light to the main area and unlocked the door. He ran a hand over his face and hoped like crazy that he had just been fucking and sucking the bones out of Enterprise’s latest star wasn’t clearly shown on his face. With his hand on the door he turned back to Jim, who was buttoning up jeans that were a looser fit than any of the pants he had been dressed in today.

“Those are the sort of promises I keep.” With those words he opened the door and left Jim alone, alone to contemplate exactly what he had awakened in them both this day.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** A picture says a thousand words, or in Jim's case, two  
>  **Beta:** [](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/) who is a star for betaing this today for me *hugs*  
>  **Word Count:** 5,812  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, Uhura, Chapel, Chekov and Pike (off screen)  
>  **Warnings:** AU, spanking (one slap), mentions of bondage situations and rimming  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!  
>  **Summary:** Leonard McCoy knew all about the lines that shouldn't be crossed between a photographer and their subject. Jim Kirk made him throw all his ethics out the window. And then some.
> 
>  **A/N:** I finally changed my header and got stuck staring at it and then during a discussion with [](http://7ofeleven.livejournal.com/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://7ofeleven.livejournal.com/) about it, this little pwp was born. Damn you Captain Fine.


End file.
